¿y yo que gano?
by Cecishida
Summary: Hay preguntas que pueden ser peligrosas. Para ti laura excla. Advertencia Yaoi!


**Alo alo minna hermosa n.n espero que alguno se acuerde de mi T^T perdón por abandonarlos es que tuve una crisis existencial en la que dentro de todo lo que se me vino a la cabeza decidí que no era nada buena para escribir n_nU pero nadie mejora si no lo intenta así que hagamos el intento.**

**Esta historia surgió de una conversación muy extraña que tuve con un amigo ._. espero que la disfruten y que no sea un fiasco xx**

** Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y no me pagan por escribir lo hago por diversión mía y con la esperanza de mejorar.**

**Dedicado a: laura excla porque sin ella ni si quiera me acordaría de que alguna vez escribí n.n gracias vayamos al fic!**

**¿Y yo que gano?**

El pelirrojo admiraba su delicioso cono de helado con ojos brillantes. Era verano en ciudad Inazuma y el entrenamiento había sido muy pesado, nada podía ser mejor para el calor que un frio helado de chocolate.

Sonrió contento con su adquisición y tomó una probada. Delicioso, se dijo así mismo mientras sentía la dulzura del chocolate apoderarse de sus papilas gustativas. Se relajó cerrando los ojos un momento a la par que se recostaba en la banca del campo de fútbol del equipo Raimon. Todos se habían ido ya, así que podía darse el lujo de estar tranquilo y descansar por un rato.

-¡Helado!

El grito de aquella voz tan familiar hizo que los ojos esmeralda del chico se abrieran de golpe.

-¡Midorikawa no…- pero el chico no pudo terminar la frase por que ya había sido tacleado por el peliverde que en su carrera hacia el helado lo había hecho caer de la banca.- ¡Eres un animal!-se quejó el pelirrojo mientras intentaba levantarse del piso si soltar su cono de helado.

Midorikawa se rió ligeramente apenado mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el chico entre risas- pero fue culpa tuya por ser desconsiderado y no darme helado- añadió el peliverde con indignación.

Hiroto bufó molesto y se sentó de nuevo en la banca dándole otra probada a su helado.

-¿por qué tendría que darte?-protestó Hiroto.

El peliverde lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Porque amo el helado- el chico de ojos esmeraldas bufó de nuevo-y… y eso hacen los amigos.

-tu nuca me das- se quejó Hiroto con fastidio.

El peliverde sonrió apenado.

-Bueno eso es porque estoy en crecimiento y siempre tengo hambre-Hiroto elevó una ceja- y porque soy pobre, es muy raro que yo compre helado- dijo el chico de piel morena con exagerado tono de víctima.

El chico pelirrojo pareció pensarlo. Miró su helado con recelo y luego miró los ojos suplicantes de Midorikawa a los que les era tan difícil decirles que no.

-no-dijo finalmente- ¿yo que gano con darte?

-hacer feliz a tu amigo-dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no tuvo ningún efecto en Hiroto.

-buen intento.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-preguntó el chico haciendo un puchero.

-quiero que hagas mis tareas.

El peliverde hiso un gesto de asco.

-no ya enserio ¿Qué quieres a cambio? ¡Hare lo que sea!

Hiroto soltó una risa divertido.

-sabes, no deberías de decir eso.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado Midorikawa,

-es una frase peligrosa-dijo el pelirrojo después de un ligero silencio.

-¿peligrosa?-repitió el chico con el ceño fruncido. Luego regresó su mirada al helado que comenzaba a derretirse.- no importa que sea peligrosa, de verdad haré lo que sea.

-No es cierto- contradijo Hiroto- si te digo que limpies mi casa estoy seguro que no lo harás si no limpias tu propia habitación, o si digo alguna locura como que hagas un streaptease para mí te negarías de inmediato.

-si lo haría

El pelirrojo comenzó a atragantarse con el helado ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó el chico con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas- ¿limpiar mi casa o el streaptease?

-ambas-contestó Midorikawa con seguridad.

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se encendieron aún más al imaginarse eso.

-claro que no sería muy… extraño.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el peliverde con inocencia.

Hiroto lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido.

-¿Enserio tengo que contestar eso? En primer lugar nunca te haría limpiar mi casa porque se que lo detestas y lo segundo… es demasiado extraño.

-si lo haría.

Hiroto soltó una ligera risa, ¿enserio no le perturbaba la idea?

-no me tientes- dijo divertido mientras sorbía el helado que caía del cono hacia su mano

-es enserio

-bien, quiero un streaptease entonces.

Midorikawa asintió, se subió a la banca y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo empezó a quitarse la camiseta con movimientos sugerentes.

-¡Que rayos haces!-gritó Hiroto poniendo se rojo como tomate y haciendo que el chico se volviera a sentar.

-Dijiste que te hiciera un streaptease- protestó Midorikawa.

-¡No era enserio!-gritó Hiroto sin poder aún bajar el sonrojo de sus mejillas-¡imagínate si el equipo nos hubiera visto!

-podemos ir a tu casa…

Hiroto sentía que rostro le ardía.

-¡No!

Midorikawa cruzó los brazos con tristeza.

-Quiero helado…

El pelirrojo miró el cono a medio derretir dispuesto a dárselo a Midorikawa, ya lo había hecho sufrir suficiente y ese juego se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

-Mido-chan…

-¡Ya se!-gritó el joven y se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo para besarlo.

Hiroto se quedó pasmado al sentir el contraste de sus labios fríos con los del joven peliverde. Abrió la boca para protestar, de inmediato el moreno lo aprovecho para profundizar el beso dejándolo sin escapatoria. De a poco el pelirrojo cedió cerrando sus ojos con abandono y dejándose llevar por el ritmo que la lengua de Midorikawa le sugería. El peliverde separó ligeramente su rostro del de Hiroto y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior haciéndolo gemir. El chico de ojos esmeralda sentía su corazón al mil por hora, lo iba a enloquecer, sentía como el calor de su cuerpo de apoderaba de él haciéndolo que se moviera con agresividad, con posesividad, estaba por perder la cabeza. Metió su mano libre bajo la camiseta del chico…

-¿Ya me das mi helado?- Preguntó el peliverde separándose abruptamente del chico y sonriendo con amplitud.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hiroto aturdido.

-ya te di algo a cambio-se quejó Midorikawa.

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza y le dio el cono al peliverde como si quemara.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Midorikawa con ánimos antes de empezar zaparse el helado felizmente.

Hiroto estaba mareado. Su corazón martilleaba enloquecido en el pecho y sentía su respiración agitada. Una parte de su cuerpo protestaba pidiéndole a gritos que saltara sobre Midorikawa. Se levantó de la banca sacudiendo la cabeza para calmarse.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Midorikawa con extrañeza.

-por helado-dijo el joven, ahora tenía mucho más calor.

Midorikawa sonrió con picardía.

-¿después de todo si iremos a tu casa?

Hiroto sonrió con la pregunta. Al parecer había encontrado algo mil veces mejor que el helado para bajar el calor.

**Lo más perturbador es que este inspirado en una conversación ._. pronto tendré mi streaptease jojo XD tengan cuidado con lo que dicen jeje. Espero que les haya gustado u.u hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero pronto regalarles otro one shot antes de animarme a continuar mi historia o empezar otra. Gracias por leer n_n comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones, amenazas de muerte, helado (se me antojo xx), streaptease (XD) reviews!**


End file.
